lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorvan
Biography Gorvan was a small little boy, who grew up in Catalan, not much is known about his past, and he kept rather quiet about that part of his life, what is known, is that a 16 year old Gorvan participated in the Gorilla Civil war. He was part of a crew that sabotaged a factory in Catalan and revealed the corrupt bear government present there, he would fight alongside Gary Czesku and Rico, against a terrible bear regieme under Bane Bridger. Paratrooping Gorvan served as part of the first paratroop core, helping to take over the Gorilla HQ with the help of Franz Conrad, Gorbav, Ghana and Gong Krell. Political career After the war, Gorvan became a commando, and also the leader of the Gorilla National Party - Youth branch, and atteneded King George University, studying Economics, and military strategy, he then proceeded to continue a career in the military, up until he was 26 when he ran for Governor of Catalan, and won by a narrow margin of 50,1% in the second round of voting, he was governor for 2 terms, where he was beloved, and would retire at 36 with a 82% approval rating, he was a beloved governor, as he made significant education and economic reforms. At the age of 36 he became minister of education, and later Vice-Premier, by the age of 40, when he was 42, Gali Qing the current Premier died, of a uncurable heart disease, making Gorvan Premier, when he was 45, The First President Gorbav died, following a stroke, making Gorvan the second president of the gorilla republic. Diplomatic career (Post 0 AR) Gorvan is an excellent negotiator, and was the main envoy to be sent to all parts of the world to negotiate, he negotiated with Scorm to reaffirm gorilla neutrality and would later speak with the lions at a summit for the future of the world, since their were many impending attacks on the Chima Alliance, he was a strong anti-crawler oppose, and supported Gorbav int he declaration of war on the crawlers. Bear-reinforcements Gorvan would serve as the main commander of the Gorilla Reinforcement of the bears. Gorvan - 2nd president of the republic. Gorvan steps up to a podium in the centre of the Gorilla Forest. Almost the entire tribe is gathered around him. All are clad in black, and most buildings are hung with it. "Brothers and Sisters! The First President of the Gorilla Republic is dead. Gorbav was a great leader. He overthrew a corrupt monarchy and brought our failing state to new levels of success. He will not be forgotten." There is constrained applause at this. "However, today is not the day to dwell upon these things. WAR is consuming Chima. We cannot afford to be caught by surprise as we mourn for Gorbav. Therefore, we must prepare. As I ascend to the position of Second President of the Gorilla Republic, I swear to you, the people, that I will not let all Gorbav's work be undone! He will not be forgotten, and will be honoured for all eternity! He, who brought freedom to our people!" There is widespread applause at this. "So, honouring the memory of Gorbav and all who died fighting for freedom, let us bring out tribe to new heights!" The crowd erupts into applause. Category:All Articles Category:Gorillas Category:Gorilla Civil war Category:Chima Alliance Category:Characters